


【竹晰】狐嫁女

by Vivimi



Category: all晰 - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivimi/pseuds/Vivimi
Relationships: all晰 竹晰
Kudos: 4





	【竹晰】狐嫁女

“我个狐嫁女都没羞，胡大仙你羞啥？”他家竹子似乎不打算放过他，手继续在狐狸尾巴根上煽风点火。金宴竹说着，一下放出了压抑许久的信息素，勾得正在发情边缘的狐狸仰起头，嗯啊一声现了人身。

“外面有人听墙根。”王晰垂着耳朵，躺在床上从下往上看着金宴竹，鼻音浓重，听起来满是委屈。

“那胡大仙你小点声呗。”金宴竹盯着王晰说话时震颤的喉结，一口咬上那颗小痣，犬齿磨着，含糊不清地嘟嚷，“让你咬我。”

乾元的性器抵在王晰穴口打转，他咬紧了牙，不好意思承认自己忍不住叫唤。狐狸天生媚骨，风骚刻在骨头里，他又天生的是个泽兑，发情了一碰就酥一摸就软，金宴竹还没碰他后面的，他就已经全湿完了。这会儿他家乾元，有一下没一下地学他百日里咬她的样子，锁骨乳头下腹，四处点火，手里还攥着狐狸尾巴根。

金宴竹咪起杏眼，舔开王晰唇瓣，勾出条小舌同他接吻。王晰借此和她拉进了距离，双手搭上她肩膀，凑到她耳边可怜兮兮地呜咽。

“是不是忍不住？”金宴竹脆声笑着，唇边那颗毛绒绒的脑袋动了动，轻轻点头。她低下去吻王晰发旋，同时挺腰把自己送进了身下人的后穴。风骚狐狸早湿完了，金宴竹一下就顶到最深。狐狸被激得瞬间垂了耳朵，拔高音量浪叫出声，胸膛像灌了风那样剧烈起伏着。

“竹子，外面真的有人。”王晰慢慢张开蜷起的脚趾，小小声地像金宴竹汇报。金宴竹没理他，性器卡在穴里不动了，单只上下撸那条敏感的尾巴。湿答答的狐狸后穴连着尾巴根一并沁湿了，尾巴毛黏黏糊糊地沾着肉穴，金宴竹专攻黏着后穴的尾巴根下手。

“竹子、竹子！”王晰小声急喘，狐狸爪难耐地挠了挠金宴竹后背。

“嗯？”

“有人，真的有！”

“那晰晰要听话点啊。”金宴竹放开了王晰的尾巴，性器全退了出去。她把王晰拉起来，脱了自己衣服铺墙上，示意王晰坐过去压住。王晰动动耳朵，听话地坐了过去。

“乖。”金宴竹亲一口抖动的狐狸耳朵，随后拉开王晰大腿，摆成M状，穴口大开地对着自己。金宴竹低头抠弄那张翕合的贪吃小嘴，王晰忍不住呻吟出声，双腿合拢了一些。金宴竹抬起头，一双圆圆的杏眼看着王晰，送进他肉穴里的三根手指屈了起来，指节转动着磨蹭娇嫩易感的内壁。

狐狸弓起背，呻吟声又大了几分。湿漉漉的眼去看金宴竹，对上少女毫无邪念的漂亮眸子，心里明白了自家乾元不打算放过自己。于是王晰默默地自己抬手把腿分开，抓住了，低喘着摆出予取予求的可人模样。

金宴竹钻进王晰怀里给听话的男友一个吻，三两下剥光自己，手里拿着王晰的尾巴塞到他嘴里，做了一个噤声的动作。

“老金头，你家狐嫁女真是了不得。”

金爷爷不知道为什么，在村子里一直被贬“不算女人”的自家孙女，一夜间变得人人夸赞。


End file.
